


Fill Me Up (I'm so Empty)

by Devilkins_kinks



Series: G and J abo verse [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, College Student Jaskier, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Painful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Rape, Rape Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, ask to tag, in the beginning but j ends up liking it ig, mentioned exhebitionism kink?, tagging underage because j gets off as he breastfeeds his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks
Summary: He can’t move anymore, humping pillows, toys, anything he can find relief in since he’s too fucking fat to reach his cunt. Jaskier’s due any day now, really, and he dreads it. Being raped and being pregnant is the best thing that’s happened to him, Jaskier’s constantly horny, mindless as he spends days in bed, trying to keep himself satisfied.Or, Geralt pins and rapes the hell out of college student Omega!Jask while Geralt’s in Oxenfurt on a contract. Rough, sloppy, cervix-bumping sex for hours on end that ends with Jaskier knocked up.He tells himself he hated it and tries to move on with his life but as he gets bigger with child he can’t help but rub his tummy and finger himself thinking about the rape baby growing inside of him, wondering/fantasizing about the witcher coming back to fuck another pup into him once he’s whelped the first one, like a good omega breeding bitch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: G and J abo verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865371
Comments: 34
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

_The cabin boys name was Chipper, A Randy little nipper, He made a pass with a broken glass, And circumcised the skipper._

Jaskier hops over tables, lute in his hands, and oh if his parents could see him now, singing—

_The first mate’s name was Morgan, By gosh, he was a gorgon, From half past eight he played till late, Upon the captain’s organ_

—till his voice is raw, as if he’s sucked the many dicks he’s sung about all night. 

_And when we reached our station, Through skillful navigation, The ship got sunk, in a wave of spunk, From too much fornicatiiiiioooon!_

His voice crescendos, arms spread wide and head turned to the ceiling as the tavern erupts into applause and cheer. The scent of arousal is thick in the air; makes him all tingly and horny— oh, and there’s that woman there, eyeing him up with a devilish smirk and a bitten-down lip, oh, she's _perfect_.

Jaskier gently sets Nanette into her lovely case after a multitude of bows sand swings the strap over his back before he approaches her, tongue running over his bottom lip as she feels up his waist. _Perfect little omega_ , she whispers into her ear and Jaskier honest to god just wants her to hold him down and fuck him till he loses his _mind_.

Streets are dark at this time of night, everyone either in a tavern, drunk off their tits or at home, wasting away studying. It’s perfect, tipsy kisses against walls as they head back to her house— she’s thinking with her dick and Jaskier’s not thinking at all, so it’s no surprise that neither of them hear the man following behind them.

He’s being kissed like it’s the only reason he’s alive one second, and the next, he’s being thrown over somesone’s shoulder, a yelp and a shout escaping him as the man snarls at the lovely woman he’d been about to go home with.

Fucking _alphas_ , thinking they’re _all that._

“Um, excuse me?” But of course, the buff body he’s currently thrown over the shoulder of ignores him, walks him back to the inn, a building over from the traven— no matter how he writhes, smacks the fucker, and pulls at his white hair, he doesn’t let up.

And no one fucking _helps_ him, some people look on in amusement as if this is one of Jaskier’s antics (he dosen’t put it past them, but still), or look away in fear. 

It isn’t till he’s thrown onto a bed, candle unlit by the bedside table and the door locked, swamping the room in pitch black save for faintly glowing amber eyes, that he truly begins panicking, the situation finally settling into his drunk, adrenaline-filled mind. He’s just gotten fucking kidnapped? In broad— night-light, okay, but there _were_ people around.

“Uhm… I don’t know you, but I think it’s time I left– oh did _Valdo_ set you up to this? Absolute asshole, what a cockblock—” Large hands run up his sides, and Jaskier flinches, drawing his legs up to himself as he scoots further back on his bed. “Look, I don’t know what the fuck’s going on but—”

He hears a snarl and the sound of fabric tearing, the chill air of the night making his nipples perk. Or the arousal, like he’s a horny bitch who wants to be raped— the thought send a new shiver of fear down his spine as he feels the bed shift, amber eyes in front of him— “I have to go,” he mutters, heart hammering in his chest as he scrambles for the door, only to have arms wrap around his hips and pull him back to bed effortlessly.

Horror fills his chest as he struggles against broad hands as they rip the rest of his clothes off him.

It _hurts_ when a cock drives into him, feels like his cunt’s being torn apart, no matter how much slick he’s making, it’s just so fucking huge. He can feel his stomach bulge everytime the alpha thrust into him. The man growls, fingers pressing into Jaskier’s stomach, no doubt rubbing his cock through the bard’s body.

Time passes in a flurry of grunts and good omega, knew you’d like this, having a baby raped into you, fuck, look at how wet you are, your tears are so pretty, little bird. Jaskier doesn’t do much, limply jostling on the bed, the tip of the cock bumping into his cervix as he zones out and eyes fixes on a ceiling he can’t see.

He doesn’t know hows the night’s gone so wrong, all he’d wanted was to have some fun— _saw you whoring yourself out, lark, lute in your hands to hide your dripping cunt but I can smell arousal, don’t you know to do better around witchers?_

Ah, a witcher. That does indeed explain why no one had helped him. More beast than man, it also explains why Jaskier feels like he’s being torn in half.

The witcher’s thrusts quicken, and Jaskier blinks tears out of his eyes as hands tighten around his waist. Despite all of his please and screams, his scent is changed by the end of the night— he’s young, fertile, pregnant, now.

He has no energy to move when the witcher throws his torn clothes at him before heading out. He isn’t sure how long he lays there for, enough for a maid to come in and usher him out, giving him pitying looks at his sorry state.

Jaskier stumbles to his dorm, curling under furs onto a lumpy mattress, feeling empty, numb, and inexplicably horny. Gentle fingers trace up his flat stomach in disbelief as his other hand trails down towards his cunt.

He cums to the memory of hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

~~ 

Jaskier tries to forget about it, he really does— being raped does fuck with emotions, after all, but he isn’t sad about it, or angry, or scared. He’s just fucking _horny_. Grinds against the edge of his chair when squeezing his legs together in class isn’t enough anymore, eventually slipping a hand between his leg, lips bitten down on, hard enough to draw blood as he cums.

His tits grow in soon enough, even if he can hide his little bump under a flowy blouse haphazardly tucked into his breeches— his nipples are a wonderful torture, swollen, sensitive thing that make him dizzy every time someone brushes up against them.

And of course, he has to find a bathroom till he can pinch and rub his clit, fingers desperately pumping into his cunt as good omega, knew you’d like this, having a baby raped into you echoes in his head.

He fucking hates that the alpha had been right.

The whispers start when he starts showing, his bump obnoxiously big, whispers about him being a slut, bending over in half, begging to be bred. It’s a miracle he’s been able to keep it hidden this long, though, five months into this shit. Jaskier can’t help but rush home, tears in his eyes as he rubs at his rape baby in his swollen stomach as be bounces on a toy cock, biting down on his fist to hide both his sobs and his moans as it bumps against his cervix, memories of the disgusted looks and vile words of his schoolmates only spurring him on further.

~~

He can’t move anymore, humping pillows, toys, anything he can find relief in since he’s too fucking fat to reach his cunt. Jaskier’s due any day now, really, and he _dreads_ it. Being raped and being pregnant is the best thing that’s happened to him, Jaskier’s constantly horny, mindless as he spends days in bed, trying to keep himself satisfied.

No alpha’s willing to fill him, to fuck him till he cries and it makes him ache and want till all he can think about is giving birth and having the witcher alpha rape him again, make him feel so good, make him hate himself for enjoying it, make him want to be his breeding bitch. Jaskier can’t stop thinking about it, cock plunging into him as he tries to rock his child, filling him with another babe as he feeds his child with his tit.

A couple weeks later, he gives birth, shaking and screaming under the healer’s roof, a lovely baby boy crying his first breath. Jaskier sobs as the boy’s laid against his chest, one hand rubbing his clit for the first time in months despite his aching cunt as the boy latches to his tit.

Jaskier writhes as he cums, a desperate moan escping his lips as he gets himself off in front of the healer, who looks on in disgust as he feeds his child.

The next day, he hears there’s a witcher in town.

A witcher with amber eyes and hair as white as snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof i really enjoyed that ABO prompt,,, do you think we could get a continuation of that? perhaps Geralt fullfilling Jaskier's fantasy of fucking another baby into him while he feeds his kid??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun <33

"Been waiting for you."

Jaskier bounces his child on his shoulder, fussy from the heat and the people swarming around them. Come to think of it, he might be hungry, too, poor babe. The omega presses a kiss to his head as the alpha looks down at him. 

"Is that—"

Jaskier smiles, "Our rape baby? Yeah." He rubs gentle circles on the child's back, getting him to calm.

"Maybe we should go back to my place? Little Alecks is hungry," he looks at the baby resting on his shoulder, amber eyes looking wide back at him, "Oh you are, aren't you, baby, oh yes you are," the boy coos and giggles at him, distracted before drawing his face into a watery pout.

"Fuck— come on, Alpha, he's going to cry if I don't feed him soon."

Luckily enough, his little apartment above the bakery isn't too far away, a quick walk through the cobblestone street— his stomach is aflutter with nerves, the alpha who'd left his cunt gaping on that fateful night, come back to fuck him again. And fuck, he's _gorgeous_ , too, white hair framing his chiseled face, lips nude and eyes glowing.

Jaskier might be in love

"You've been waiting for me? But I... hm." And his _voice_ , Jaskier almost drops his keys as he unlocks the door. _He's fucking perfect._

"But you raped me?" Jaskier raises his eyebrow, teasing as he lets the witcher in. He's long since made peace with what had happened, only wishing for _more_ these days, to be _bred_ , to be _kept_.

It's evident Geralt's still awkward about it, guilty almost, for being the best thing that'd happened to Jaskier. 

"Fuck it," he mutter, pulling the Alpha down by the collar, pressing their lips together, hesitant hands coming to rest on his waist— the kiss is surprisingly soft, chapped lips brushing against his— Alecks wails, and the witcher pulls back as if he's been stabbed.

"Uh, fuck— sorry, hang on." His cunt's already all wet with slick, Aleck's crying makes him fucking horny, his body knowing he's going to have its nipples sucked. Jaskier locks the front door, grabbing a pillow and sits at a plush armchair, nodding at the other one for Alpha to sit in it.

Jaskier unbuttons his doublet and chemise (being a professor at Oxenfurt pays rather well), and slips them down his right shoulder, biting away a whimper as his sore breast's exposed to the air, Alecks making the most adorable grabby hands. "Just one minute, love," he mutters, tucking Alecks into the crook of his arm, resting him atop the large pillow so he doesn't have to hunch over.

"Geralt." Jaskier looks up at the alpha, who's watching Alecks squirm in fond awe. "My name is Geralt. Of Rivia."

Jaskier smiles as he adjusts Alecks on his lap, nose to his breast. "Hear that, baby boy? Your Daddy's name is Geralt of Rivia. Remember what mine is? Julian Pankratz—" he looks up at Geralt, "Jaskier." 

He's helpless to the moan as Alecks latches, lips flared around his nipple and begins sucking. "Oh, my hungry boy," Jaskier makes sure he can breathe, ample space between his nose and his breas, before running a hand over the back of his head, "you make me so horny." He hears Geralt's breath hitch as he trails his hand towards his cunt, slipping it under his breeches and rubbing over his clit.

His throws his head back as Alecks sucks harder, and Gerat stands— "I should go—"

"Kneel." 

Geralt blinks at him before hesitantly sinking to the floor in front of Jaskier's clothed, parted legs. Jaskier grins, tongue running over his bottom lip, his mouth suddenly very dry. He's careful as he rucks his pants down, amber eyes trained on him as he exposes his slick cunt to Geralt, kicking away his pants as he gets comfortable again, making sure Alecks is still comfortable. 

He trails the flat of his fingers up the lips of his cunt before fucking two fingers in and parting them. "Come here, Geralt, be a dear and— fuck!" Geralt licks into his cunt like a starved man, kissing and sucking up the lips before working his tongue into him.

"Do you remember, Alpha?" Jaskier asks breathlessly, pinching at his other nipple, adoring the way it drips milk, "Plowing into me? Nearly fucking into my cervix? Look at me now— ah just like that, fuck yes." He tangles his fingers into Geralt's hair, pushing his face further into his cunt.

He sobs as cums, slick squirting out of him as the alpha greedily drinks it up, rubbing at his clit— Jaskier's left seeing stars, breathless as he looks down into Geralt's eyes.

"Melitele, where've you been all my life?" Geralt huffs a laugh as Jaskier fists his collar to bring him into a kiss, licking himself out of the witcher's mouth and melting into his hands as they come up to cup Jaskier's cheeks.

"Will you fuck me?" Geralt down looks between them, to Alecks lazily looking up at them as he sucks at Jaskier's nipple, properly latched still. Fucking cutie, Jaskier boops him so gently on the nose, amber eyes fluttering before they close again. 

"Now?" Geralt asks, thumb brushing over Jaskier's nipple, bringing the smear of milk to his mouth. Jaskier's cunt throbs, and Geralt slips two fingers into it, fucking him oh-so slowly. 

"Never a better time," Jaskier replies with a smirk, only for it to promptly fall off his face into an _oh_ as Geralt brushes against his sweet spot. He nearly bucks his hips, fingers clutching the table so tightly that his skin goes white.

Geralt stands, eyes trained on the omega as he nurses their child, a groan escaping him eases his hard cock out of his tight leathers— no wonder it'd hurt so much when he'd raped him with it, it's fucking _huge_ , as thick as Jaskier's wrist and nearly as long as his forearm. 

Jaskier's mouth waters as he looks at it, aching to lap at the pre that drips from its tip. He slouches in his seat, careful as Alecks' nails dig into his sore skin, fidgeting with the movement. "It's alright, baby, your daddy's just gonna fuck me, alright? We're going to make you another sibling while you suck at my tits, okay?" The boy whimpers before settling again, soothed by his voice. 

"Fuck," Geralt mutters, stroking his cock. _"Fuck."_

Jaskier holds his breath as Geralt leans over him, slowly sinking in and _Gods_ , does it burn, but it's the sweetest feeling he's ever felt. "You left me so fucking horny, have any idea how hard it was? Couldn't even touch myself, I was so big—"

Geralt rocks into him, lips parted in a moan. "Love your cunt." Jaskier chuckles, pulling him into another kiss.

It's heavenly, his Alpha slowly fucking into him, his pup nursing— it's everything he's wanted and more— Jaskier squeezes around the cock in him, relishing how full it makes him feel. Oh— how empty he's been. 

Jaskier's orgasms creeps up on him, his cunt spasming around Geralt's cock and the both of them groan as he spends slick.

"'m close, Jas—" his alpha grits out and the nickname— Jaskier's heart is so fucking fond for this man.

"Cum in me, Geralt, put another baby in me so I'm too horny to leave the bed again— I'll be fucking into myself under my desk, can you imagine? Stomach taut, nipples so big through my unbuttoned doublet, would you like that? My students would stare at my swollen nipples leaking milk through my chemise, one hand rubbing over my stomah as the other rubs at my clit while lecturing on theh great works from Aedirn?" 

Geralt spills inside hhim with a shout, careful not to buck his hips as Jaskiser fills with wam cum. He sighs as he leans back, plugging his hole with his fingers when Geralt pulls away. 

"It caught." Geralt has a ridiculously wolfish grin on his face from where he standns, eyes alit with joy.

"You can smell it already?"

He hums, looking at Alecks, who's fallen asleep around Jaskier's nipple. "May I?" Geralt looks awfuly shy, hesitant. Jaskier smiles, rising to his feet, cum dripping down his thigh.

"Cross your arm— good, like that, and remember to support his neck, okay? Gentle, now..." He carefuly sets Alecks into the witcher's arms as the man looks on in absolute adoration.

"He's— hm. He's beautiful." Jaskier smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Touch him wrong and I'll cut your dick off and grind it up for dinner." Geralt looks up at him, horrified.

"I'd never— not children, not my own kin— and I generally don't fuck people without their consent, either, I'm— sorry."

"'s okay. It was the best thing that happened to me." Jaskier runs a hand down his smooth stomach, excited for it to swell with his pup again.

"Will you stay this time? Take care of our pups while I work? And then we can travel with you on your path when they’rer old enough— I've always wanted to be a traveling bard. I can teach and—"

Geralt steps forward, pressing hips lips to Jaskier's, holding their son between them like he's holy.

"Yes," he whispers, resting his forehead against Jaskier’s. _"Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment !
> 
> chapter summary from prompt.
> 
> [tumblr here](https://devilkin-kink.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I stg i write more than just noncon lmao; i'll have those uploaded soon enough or you can find them on my [tumblr here](https://devilkin-kink.tumblr.com/).
> 
> summary from prompt


End file.
